My Story Vivace's Story
by RettoPolka4Ever
Summary: IMPORTANT UPDATE! CURRENT ACCOUNT INACTIVE, PLEASE SEE MY NEW ACCOUNT: ishibby FOR UPDATES AND NEW STORIES! Eternal Sonata gets a twist when my new character get added on the journey. Find out how the ending and characters change. There might even be a bit of romance change... my first story! please review!
1. The Beginning of the Future

My name is Vivace. I'm 15 years old, and am what you call a street rat. I'm an orphan, abandoned by my mother at birth. Living on the streets in my condition, which is one of scarce food, I am forced to steal. But I like to think of myself as not a person who steals, but a person trying to live. I don't steal just for myself. I believe if I did that, my own person would rot into being a real rat, as if that was all I could be. I give more to the poor, than to myself. The reason people have to steal, is the high taxes on food in Ritardondo, which makes situations of everyone but the rich difficult to live and eat.

Unlike most people think, I do have an education. In fact, many of my former friends, said I was very bright. Why I say former friends? I once lived at an orphanage. I had an education, meager but enough food, clothes, and shelter. Unfortunately, due to high taxes, the orphanage went into debt and eventually bankrupt and destroyed. I miss that orphanage very much, and wonder what happened to my many friends. I sometimes think to myself. Are they still alive? Are they doing good? Are they forced to steal like me? Some of these questions will never be fully answered. But why continue to talk about the past. The real reason I'm talking, is to tell my tale, our tale, of how I affected my Eternal Sonata.

"God that was close!" I said to myself, while huffing and puffing from running. It's not like I like to steal. I just do it to get by. This time I had stolen a rare necklace. I needed to make money selling goods from Ritardondo, to Andate a city north from here.

But then something caught my eye. It was a bright glowing, a magical glow. It was something pure and beautiful, but there was something. Something that made people scared. A young woman's face was wide-eyed with terror. Like she was afraid it was going to kill her. I quickly turned around, and was faced with a young girl, maybe a year younger than me. She was healing a man I've seen before. He was a drunk, a despicable animal. It looks like he got kicked out of the bar again. But, perhaps she didn't know that,or maybe she did and cared for all. But wait. She's the one who's glowing. Her hands were like glass light orbs. Wow! I've never seen something like that before! But I've heard of it. This girl can do magic. That means she has an incurable illness. I feel really sorry for her. She is in a worse situation than I.

"Get away from me you monster! Don't touch me!" the man yelled. I couldn't believe my ears! How could this man treat her like that?! But I knew the answer. He was afraid. They all were afraid. And fear will drive them away from politeness and compassion. I can't believe I have any of that left.

The girl ran off crying , will tears streaming down hear fair peach skin. I ran after her trying to talk to her.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

All I got was sobbs, heavy with sadness as if her own mother just died.

"No!" her sadness making me almost cry.

"Don't listen to them! You're not a monster." I said trying to be reassuring while giving her a light hug. She was much smaller than me I noticed. But then again, I've always been tall.

"W-what? Y-you're not afraid to touch me?" her small bell like voiced asked, as if thinking I was joking and making fun of her.

"Of course not! I know you have an incurable illness, but I'm not afraid. It's not contagious anyways!" I said with a lightness in my voice, almost angelic if I say may so myself. "Here take this" I told her, handing her the necklace of jewels I just stole. "I want you to have it. And remember don't listen to them!"

"T-thank you very much!"She said as she took the necklace. "Wait! What's your name?"

"I'm Vivace! How about you?"

"My name is Polka. Thanks so much! I hope I see you again soon! But I need to get back to my mother."

"Go ahead, you need to be with your mother. Bye!"

"Good-bye! I promise I'll return the favor some day! Okay?"

"Sure!" I said with a laugh, "Be sure to do that!"

Little did I know at the time someone was watching me. Make that two people. Two boys that I would meet in just a minute...


	2. Aquaintences with a Strange Connection

My Story Vivace's Story Chapter 2 Aquaintences with a Strange Connection

Sorry for the confusion guys! Vivace is a girl. 16 yrs old. Raven blue - black hair. Bright blue eyes. Tall about 5'6". Hair is long, goes down to about her middle back. Dress in a short skirt, and vest over a puffy sleeved shirt. All in tones of blue, black, grey, and white, with a dash of red thrown in. Please read and Review. R&R!

_Little did I know at the time someone was watching me. Make that two people. Two boys that I would meet in just a minute..._

I felt good. Really good in fact. But I didn't try to make the young girl feel better out of charity or anything. I truly feel a sincere connection to her. It's almost as if we are two of a kind. I can not do magic my self you see, but I know of it very well. My best friend from my orphanage, Aleatoric, was very sick. He was a magic user. But he was not dark. His spirit was as light as sunshine breaking into the sky in the morning. But it was a burden none the less. I almost wish I could have taken the birden off of him, and carried it myself... but there is nothing I can do now. He is gone. Alea didn't diserve this cruel punishment of fate. What did he do? What did the little girl Polka do? Why is fate so cruel to those who are kind and good hearted? Why does fate leave the evil and cruel alone? Ones that just give in to fear and hatred. I might never know. But one day I may. Life is weird like that.

I'll never forget that day. It is a day that will haunt me to my grave. A terrible example of how destructive humans are. Aleatoric was taken away. Forever. I wish that we be united together again. I hope... But I try not to think of it. It is too painful. They locked him up from the world. They said that he was too much of a hazard to the town. A problem. A destruction. But he isn't. They are.

All of a sudden I heard someone speak. A teenager's voice. A guy's. It reminded me of Alea.

"Alea?" I screeched, very sure by the voice it was him. Even though my heart said it was, my head said it wasn't. But my heart fooled my head for just a second. "Oh.." I tried my best not to sound dissapointed. But my heart sank.

"Um.. hello. I must not be who you thought I was. I'm sorry, but my name is Allegretto." I medium-tall height boy around my age said. He had a beautiful colored blue hair. Much paler than my dark raven black and blue hair. Those eyes. No, they aren't. They aren't Alea's eyes. But he was so similar to Alea. But what am I thinking? I should get to know this person better before I just look at how they look and talk. But still...

"And I'm Beat!" a much shorter boy and much younger yelled in a voice much like the young boys at the orphanage. He was absolutely adorable.

"Uh hi, I'm Vivace. It's nice to meet you." I said, curious of this guy's objective to talking to me.

"I just wanted to say that it was really nice of you to stand up for her like that. You know the girl who did the magic" he said in a very head strong voice. He seemed like the tpe of guy who didn't give up. Persistant. Brave. A leader. Wow. What else do they have in common?

"Yea you are really nice! What that man said was just horrible!" Beat said with glittering eyes. Oh how I would like to be that young again.

"Thanks!" I said with a laugh, "That girl deserves better than that." My voice instantly changing to a more serious tone. "So..." I said trying to draw a conversation up. "You aren't scared of magic? The rumors aren't true you know. Magic users aren't contagious."

"Yes, I know. It's horrible what people say and think to do to magic users." he said.

"Yea, we can't use magic, but we are in our own situation. We're poor. Orphans, too. We do what we can to survive. I'm sad to say we must steal." Allegretto slapped him on the head. "But not just for ourselves of course! Retto and I help some kids in the sewers, too!"

"Retto, huh? That's your nickname?" I said with a mock. He even had a nickname just like Aleatoric.

"Yea. Beat here calls me that. So we were just going to drop off some fresh bread to the kids in the sewers."

"Oh, okay. This may sound pushy but can I come with? I have nothing much to do anyways. And I'd love to meet these kids."

"Sure!" Beat said happily. "The more the merrier!"

"Okay. We'd better start heading there before it gets dark."

"Okay lets go."

I want to know more about him. He's so similiar to Alea... Maybe I can get to know him in our adventure through the sewer.


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship?

A/N -R&R plz! 3rd chappy up! I hope u enjoy! luv ~kylee-

Chapter 3

The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

_Drip Drip Drip_

The sound of falling water meets my ears as I walk into the sewer down from a ladder.

"Be careful coming down the ladder, okay? It's really slippery."

"Aww... well thanks, didn't know you cared so much.." I giggled, "But I'm fine. I'm used to taking care of myself."

"Over here," Allegretto says, pointing to the board we need to use to cross over the sewer tunnels."Careful," he instructs holding down the board for me.

"Hmph, you really think I'm this delicate?" I say easily jumping to the other side. "And just for that," I smacked him on the side of his head lightly.

"Owww." he sayed glaring at me.

"So who was this Alea guy you thought Retto was?"

"Beat, don't be so nosy, not everyone wants to talk about things in the past."

"It's alright really." I said with a sigh. "Well basically Alea is Aleatoric. He was my best friend in the whole world, and I'm not exaggerating."

"Oh, what happened to him," says an ever curious Beat.

"Beat!" Allegretto says elbowing him.

"Owwwwwwieeee, that was mean Retto!"

"Haha it's ok, ok?" I said looking at him seriously. "Don't be so hard on the little fella."

"Well I grew up in the Vivacissimamente Orphanage. That's how they named me, see "Vivaci" "Vivace". He was a magic user, just like that girl, Polka. He was taken away from the orphanage, and locked up. Forever. It is my dream to be one day reunited with him."

"Oh... I'm so... sorry."

"Yea I shouldn't have asked. I didn't know... I'm sorry, Vivace."

"It's ok." I said staring off into space. Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out, "You remind me a lot of him you know, Alegretto."

"Yea I kinda figured that out when you screamed "Alea" at me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We should almost be there, let's hurry."

"Alright."

_I felt a lot better after talking to them. But I told them about me but I feel I don't know much about them. They're orphans like me. They need to steal like me. They live very much the same way as me. But I want to know more. I really like them, and hope I can rely on them. I haven't been able to do that in a really long time._

"We're almost th..." He was cut off by a loud bang.

"Wh... What's th... that?" Beat asked trembling.

A huge, strong looking rat stomped in front of us.

"It looks like we can't avoid this fight," Allegretto said taking a stance. "You can stay to the side if you want, Vivace."

"You... You are so! Ahhh!" I screamed in disgust. "I'm not a damsel in distress!"

Pushing him aside, I readied myself in a battle stance, two daggers armed. My weapon of choice of course. Hand to hand, or in this case hand to claw fighting. Light and precise. Deadly, but underestimated.

"Daggers, Nice," said Allegretto sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate me anymore, or my weapons," I said with a bite. _Was he always such a know-it-all?_

"Whatever, come on!"

Kick. Punce. Hit. Ouch. Slice. Bam. Rat has gone bye bye.

"Nice work! I didn't know you were such a great fighter." said Allegretto suprisingly sincere.

"Yeah! You were awesome!! Best fighter EVER!!!!" enthusiastically said by Beat of course.

"Haha, I know I am the best aren't I?"

"Yeah Yeah great can we go now?"

"Whatever you say Captain Grumpy Pants," I mocked.

"Grrr."

"Okay here we are."

"Awww.... these kids are soooo cute!!!"

"Cute? Try hot, toots! And you aren't so bad yourself." said an orphan boy.

"Ummm....... I'm sorry but.. uhhh I have a boyfriend!" I said lying.

"Who?!?! I'll beat him up! I'll show him! I'm tougher, better looking, smarter!"

_Really what's with this guy??? Eeewwww he is so weird._

"Ummm.... Allegretto!" I said once again lying. "Yea! Uhhh.... it's him!"

"What?!!?!" I gave him a death stare. "I mean uhh... yes. And uhhh... she's mine! So uhhh... hands off?"

"Whatever let's fight then." He started throwing random punches and fighting like a girl in a cat fight. Allegretto just pushed him away with one hand on his head.

"Owww..." the little boy said, faling on his butt.

"Sorry kid! Maybe when your a LITTLE older. He's all I want for now"

"Ohh really then how come I never heard of you guys getting together? Prove it!"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm.......uhhhhhhhhhh..." We both said in unison.

"See I knew you were faking it. If you were really together you'd kiss!"

Thanks for reading guys!!!! So it's POLL TIME!!! YIPPEEE!!!!

POLL #1:

SHOULD THEY KISS

A. YES- Now!

B. No- But later, and Beat should smack the annoying kid on the back of the head to save them. =)

C. NO -They should never!

POLL #2

SHOULD VIVACE GET TOGETHER WITH:

A. ALEA

B. ALLEGRETTO

OR C. PUT OUT A SUGESTION!

THANKS AND UPDATE WILL HOPEFULLY BE SOONER THAN USUAL! OH AND IT WAS A TINY BIT LONGER THIS TIME! YAY!


	4. I Want to Trust You

My Story Vivace's Story Chapter 4 _I Want to Trust You_

_"Ohh really then how come I never heard of you guys getting together? Prove it!"_

_"Ummmmmmmmmmm...uhhhhhhhhhh..." We both said in unison._

_"See I knew you were faking it. If you were really together you'd kiss!"_

You have got to be kidding me? This kid is getting way out of hand. But what's one kiss? One kiss can't hurt… right?

Allegretto leans forward towards me and I automatically closed my eyes. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. Ha, but I can do this. Just one kiss. That's it… one kiss. I can do it… can't I? Oh who am I kidding? I can't kiss him. Not after Alea… Not after Alea… left.

I quickly jerk my head aside and Allegretto leans forward too much, not seeing me move away, and falls forward.

"Ha! I knew you weren't dating! Now you can be mi…" The little boy yells but is interrupted by Beat smacking him on the side of his head with his camera.

"Well, now that that's over maybe we can actually get something done!" laughs Beat.

"Wow thanks Beat! I don't know if that little twerp would ever leave me alone if you didn't come along!"

"Aww… you're welcome Vivace… It was nothing" Beat blushes after all of the praise and hugs.

"Yeah, well you could've warned me that you weren't going to kiss me so I didn't fall over! Thanks a lot!" Allegretto says annoyed and somewhat hurt? Was that the tone in his voice? Was he hurt that I didn't kiss him? No… that couldn't be it. I must be imaging things.

"Oh… um I'm sorry… really I am it's just… that… well…"

"It's okay. I understand. Alea right? That was his name? It's just… I didn't like falling is all."

"Uh yeah, well we should get going. It's almost 5:00." I said looking at the expensive watch I stole.

"Yeah, let's get going."

As we were walking back up to the surface of Ritardando there was an unusually awkward silence. It dripped with confusion and unasked questions.

"So… you should come back to the hideout with us Vivace! You could live with us and help us steal bread and feed the kids and beat monsters and we could be good friends and…" Beat rambled on and on about all the fun things we could do at the hideout together.

"Well… I'm flattered really. But I can't…"

"Well why not!" Beat whined but quickly looked regretful and muttered, "Sorry"

"It's just… I've lived by myself every since the orphanage was destroyed. I just… don't know if I can…"

"Trust us?" Whispered Allegretto.

"No it's not that… I trust you it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"You remind me too much of Alea, okay? So much that I miss him every time I see you and hear you speak. Every movement of you reminds me of him, and I just can't take it!"

"But Vivace…" Beat dragged on.

"I'm sorry Beat, I just can't stay. You have to understand."

"I understand Vivace. Really I do. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Says Allegretto as he walks off with Beat into the hideout leaving me standing alone.

"I want to trust myself that I can not get attached to him, that if I stay I won't fall for him. I need to wait for Alea. Even if I never find Alea again, I must wait for him.

And I lied to them. I don't fully trust them. But I want to. I want to trust you, Allegretto.


	5. Is it Too Late to Ask You to Stay?

Author's Note:

O.M.G. time flies by so fast! It's been over a year and a half since I updated on here… I really can't believe it. Honestly I forgot all about this story but since I've had a lot of free time lately I thought I should give it a shot and start writing again… maybe start a new story. So I hope to get a few chapters out this month and hopefully someone is still reading this! Thanks please R&R so I know I should continue with the story!

This chapter is written in Allegretto's POV… enjoy! And again R&R!

My Story Vivace's Story Chapter 5

_Is it Too Late to Ask You to Stay?_

She's gone. And that's all there is too it. No reason to cling to the past or I'll end up just like her. Holding on to the past when I should've let go. Life moves on, it always has and always will. I just need to keep tell myself that.

"Beat, would you stop with all the sighing? You're driving me nuts!" I blurted out irritated from being awakened from my thoughts.

"Um… Retto?"

"What?"

"…I didn't sigh"

"What? Of course you did, I just heard you"

"Retto… that was you…"

"What? That wasn't me… okay so maybe it WAS me..."

"If you miss Vivace so much why did you tell her it was okay to leave? I sure wish she was here…"

"You don't understand, we couldn't have let her come with us if it bothered her that much. Obviously she didn't want to be around me… I mean us, so why should we stop her? It's not like we need her help"

"But she's so nice and she was by herself like us, and she could've fought with us, and…"

"Beat, you're rambling again. You know what, just drop it I don't want to talk right now about this or anything else. Let's just look for a place to stay, It's starting to rain"

We continued on through the Agogo Forest looking for a place to stay for the night. I could really use a good night's sleep. Maybe I can sleep away my thoughts… or dream her back here… No! I meant sleep away my thoughts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time today by the sound of cracking thunder bellowing down on us.

"I can't believe this! Now it's storming! Can this day get any more frustrating?"

"Come on Retto, let's just go stay under these trees until the storms clears"

The soft sounds of Beat snoring told me I could finally think in peace.

Was Beat right? Should I have told her to stay? It's not like I had known her that long or knew nearly anything about her… but I felt some kind of kindred spirit with her. Because she's been through what I have and seen what I have and felt what I have. But I could have gotten that with any thief. But this was some how different. Her past, her motives, her feelings are all mine.

"Vivace, is it too late to ask you to stay?"

I really wanted to start up this story again, but I know where I want to take it but can't find how to do so. This chapter was way too short and kind of… crappy? I'm not sure but I might just start a new story because this doesn't flow quite like I want it too. Is it moving too fast? I feel like I'm making Allegretto feel too much too soon. But who knows? R&R, what would you like to see?


	6. Ask and You Shall Receive Part 1

AN~

I would love to hear some additional feedback from you readers out there! I have a vision in mind where this is going but sorry if the story seems rushed (cause it seems that way to me ): but I will try to continue on with it. It's my first story so please be critical but not rude thanks always!

This is a continuation in Allegretto's POV

My Story Vivace's Story Chapter 6

Ask and You Shall Receive Part 1

"Beat! Wake up! Beat!" I yelled shaking Beat's shoulders in a futile attempt to wake him up.

_Come on Beat… I need to get away from here. We need to keep moving. If we keep moving I can't go and find back and talk to her._

*yawn* "Hmm… Retto? What time is it? Where are we?"

"You fell asleep during the storm. It's over now so we need to keep moving."

"Okay Retto, but didn't you have some time to think? You know… about whether we should continue… with two people or maybe three…"

"Did you "fall asleep" on purpose?" I asked rather annoyed making air quotes around "fall asleep". "I told you I want to continue moving. We're not going to get anywhere like this"

*sigh* "Fine, Retto… let's just keep walking I guess… you know I should've taken some pictures of Vivace! I bet people would love them and I'd become famous for my photo's and we'd never have to steal again! Then maybe we could go see her again!"

"What did I say about mentioning… that?"

"What's "that", Retto? I wasn't talking about a "that" I was talking about Viva…"

Slamming my hand over Beat's mouth I exclaimed, "I knew what you meant! I'm not stupid, okay? Just leave it be?"

After 10 minutes or so of silence walking we finally reached a little inn-like place nestled in the Agogo Forest.

"Of course!" I said sarcastically, "Isn't it great that now that the rain stopped we find a place to sleep!"

"Oh, do are you looking for a place to stay?" a sweet little voice asked from around the corner.

"I'm March and my sister and I are the guardians of the Agogo Forest. Do you need a place to rest?"

"Actually, yes for the night before we head out"

"Great!" she said with a warm smile "We've never had this many guests out here before. Not many people travel out here, but here I am with two sets of people as guests! Please make yourself comfortable!"

"Thanks we will. By the way I'm Allegretto and this is Beat."

"_Hello?"_ a shy girl's voice popped out from the cabin.

_Is that Polka? We haven't seen her since… well when we first saw Vivace._

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm March one of the guardians of the Agogo Forest, the Agogos found you laying out in the forest passed out. They told me where you were and how to find you. You're very lucky! Agogos don't tend to take liking to humans. In fact this is the first time I've seen any agogo try to save a human being before."

"What are Agogos? Can I take a picture of one?" Beat's eager little voice piped up.

"No silly, the agogos are well… how do I describe them? Round creatures. They'd run away from you before you could get near enough to take a picture."

"Oh my head" Polka moaned.

"Oh you shouldn't be out of bed yet! You're just recovering! Why don't you lay down some more, your friend should be back soon. He went off into the forest looking for something to eat while mumbling something about his music. What a strange one he is…. Oh! And Polka, this is Allegretto and Beat, they're staying here too."

"Hello" Polka said quietly.

"Hi there, you look awfully familiar… I think I saw you with one of our frien… I mean someone we knew before. Polka, right?"

"Oh I recognize you!" outburst Beat, "You're the girl who did all the cool magic who healed that man and was really nice and cool and stuff. That magic is really great! How do you do it?"

Pushing past Beat, Polka ran off into the forest with a trail of tears following her.

"Did we say something wrong?" a concerned Beat asked.

As Polka ran away she bumped past a tall man in a expensive looking tailored outfit and a top hat.

"Polka I found us something to eat… Polka? Where are you going?" the man called out.

"I think Polka was upset by Beat asking her about her magic. We need to go now, before she gets hurt!" I urged to the man.

"The path doesn't go too far, so she shouldn't get lost. Go now and you can catch up with her. Good luck!" March yelled after us as we ran after Polka.

We needed to hurry. Running as fast as we can we found Polka at the end of the path surrounded by monsters, two smaller ones and one that was HUGE.

Enough about Vivace. This girl needs me now. I need to stay focused if I'm going to save her. Well, I was the one who wanted something to distract me from thinking about Vivace. Ask and you shall receive, I guess.


End file.
